Mesmerized
by Balboanne
Summary: Richard Castle doesn't enjoy dancing very much, or does he...?


**Okay, this is just a scene that's stuck in my mind for my story "Where the letters take me", so I had to write it down. I'm not sure yet when or if I'm going to use it in the story but I decided to post it anyway, as a quasi sneak peak to it. Please tell me what you think about it.**

**For those who haven't read the story so far, R.J. is Beckett's cousin; they haven't seen in years and Castle's helping her with something, because Beckett is away on a seminar. **

**Castle is not mine, and the lyrics are borrowed from the song mentioned in the story.**

* * *

Spotting that he was in trouble being cornered by some really bad guys she made her way through to him. Castle did not know where to look first for she looked extremely sexy in her dark greyish blue strapless dress. It ended just over her knees and was tight enough to accentuate her silhouette perfectly; she also wore flat black bast peep toes (there was no way she would ever wear high heels she had blurted out as he had suggested some.).

He knew that she felt very uncomfortable in it for she was more the casual jeans and t-shirt type of girl. But he had to admit that she owed it to mankind to wear something like that more often because she was absolutely stunning, moving her hips to the rhythm of the song playing in the club as she walked –or danced- her way up to him wearing a killer stare.

"Baby, what'cha doin' here? Don't you wanna dance with your girl?"

Castle was confused; she had changed 180 degrees and was now an incredibly hot temptress.

"He's with you?"

One of the men asked suspiciously shooting an admiring look at her and switching back to Castle with a raised eyebrow. It seemed her rescue mission did not work after all. And that would end badly for both of them. R.J. knew she had to come up with an idea very soon. She didn't really know what she was doing but she suddenly stood very close to him and ran her finger down his chest looking him directly into the eyes while still moving her body rhythmically, which he could now feel on his own.

In the next moment she bend over and whispered in his ear huskily but determined:

"You have to play along if you want me to save your ass. And: I'm sorry!"

Sorry for what? He thought his mind whirling around.

But then he suddenly felt her lips on his; she was dragging him into a smoking hot kiss. Wow, he definitely had not seen that coming. Then she broke off, turned around and headed to the dance floor while taking a seducing look over her shoulder indicating with her index finger that he should follow. Castle could not help but to obey although he still wondered what had happened to his side-kick. From one minute to another she had changed completely from the tough girl to a mesmerizing woman he simply had to admire. Where did that come from? Watching her he noticed that she surely knew her moves as her whole body began to float surrendering to the hip hop beats from the speakers playing "Me and You" by Cassie.

"Are they buying it?" she asked pulling him to her clutching his shirt.

"I…ahem…I think…Woah!" he stuttered because she had taken his hands and placed them on her hips.

"I…you know…I'm not a good dancer y'know!"

"That's not how it works. You're the guy, Castle. Just be my dance pole and I'll make you look good. Don't worry; it's just me and you."

She whispered completely working up her new found attitude. Castle tried not to surrender to the moment but it was hard not to enjoy her body moving between his hands as she pulled him closer.

For a moment Castle completely lost his concentration, because she was so stunning and breathtaking as she looked at him with dark and sexy eyes. She ran her hand through her hair and tousled it.

Wow, he thought, just like Beckett.

So smoking hot.

She broke apart from him and turned around only to give her ass an extra swing as she slowly bent her knees and moved down to the floor. She felt his eyes running down her body as he stared at her incredibly well shaped back.

Damn, she's teasing, Castle stated in mind and he had to work hard to hold back the increasing need to touch her.

Straightening her legs again she pushed her bottom up first before she rose to her normal height turning around and pushing down her bottom lip with her index finger as she approached him.

Was that real or was she acting? Because she seemed to be completely out of character; lost in her own world and she was fucking good at it.

Still glaring darkly she placed a hand on his chest and slowly undid one button of his shirt leaving Castle hypnotized and gasping for air. Moving even closer she mimicked the words of the song:

"Just, relax and let me make…that move…it's our secret thing…Keep it between me and you".

Ooops, so true, Castle thought torn between really enjoying what he was seeing and reminding himself that she wasn't Beckett after all.

After nearly four torturing minutes the song was over and R.J's seductive gaze was gone. As if she was awakened from a deep trance she seemed to realise what she just had done. And although the club was very poorly lit Castle could see that she was blushing badly.

"Just move to the exit slowly. We gotta get outta here. That was a stupid idea…" she said suddenly looking completely like herself again.

* * *

Thanks for taking the time ;)


End file.
